Entre o Céu e a Terra
by Sakura Flor
Summary: Sakura é um anjo, que foi enviada a Terra com a missão de recrutar os últimos dois anjos. Lá ela se disfarça como uma simples estudante da universidade. Onde acaba conhecendo Shaoran. O que pode acontecer?
1. Cap 1 – Um anjo Chega á Terra

**Entre o céu e a Terra**

Capitulo 1 – Um anjo Chega á Terra

_***Sonho***_

_Uma menina de cabelos castanhos-claros compridos até á cintura, estava num campo de flores. De repente o céu ficou escuro e tudo ficou negro._

_***Fim do sonho***_

Voz: Sakura… Sakura, acorda.

Sakura (abrindo os olhos devagar): Hum… O que se passa, Touya?

Touya: Vamos, tens que te levantar, já está na hora.

Sakura (se sentando na cama e esfregando os olhos): Mas ... Ainda tenho sono...

Touya: Vamos, toca a levantar (puxando os cobertores).

Sakura: Está bem…Está bem (se levantado).

Touya (indo até á porta do quarto da Sakura e abrindo a porta): Despacha-te (saindo).

Sakura (indo até ao guarda-roupa e escolhendo uma roupa para vestir): Chato… (pensando no sonho) Era só um sonho.

Olá, o meu nome é Sakura, tenho 16 anos e sou um anjo. Embora sempre me atraso para almoçar com o meu irmão Touya, que tem 20 anos, ás vezes penso que ele me protege, demasiado e se preocupa muito comigo.

Sakura (descendo as escadas): Já estou pronta.

Touya: Bem, demoras-te mais de 5 minutos, mas para um monstro isso é normal.

Sakura (batendo com os dois pés no chão enquanto caminhava até ao irmão): Eu não sou um monstro.

* * *

NA TERRA

Numa casa não muito longe, vivia um rapaz de 18 anos, que se encontrava na biblioteca da sua casa, a ler um livro sobre anjos.

Shaoran (lendo o livro): Interessante.

Voz (entrando na biblioteca): Meu filho, que estás a fazer?

Shaoran: Lendo um livro.

Clow (andando até ele e se sentado): Que tipo de livro?

Shaoran (mostrando a capa do livro): Este.

Clow (lendo o titulo do livro): "Os anjos existem?". Filho, ainda acreditas nisso?

Shaoran (sorrindo): Claro que sim, pai.

Clow (tocando no ombro dele): Está bem, meu filho.(olhando para o relógio de pulso) Shao, vai chegar tarde na universidade.

Shaoran (se levantado): O quê??!!!

Shaoran olha para o relógio, que estava na parede e vê que eram 7:40. As aulas dele começavam ás 8:00, então ele se despede do pai e sai de casa correndo.

Depois de uns 10 minutos ele chega á universidade, muito cansado.

Shaoran (chegando na sala): Bom dia!

Setsu: Bom dia. (vendo o Shaoran se sentando) Quase chegas tarde, não me digas que tu estava lendo aquele livro sobre anjos de novo?

Shaoran (espantado): Como sabes?

Setsu (sorrindo): Bem… Porque eu te conheço, somos amigos deste pequenos e ninguém acredita nessas coisas a não seres tu.

Shaoran: Eu sei mas…. (gritando) Os anjos existem!

Todos os alunos, tirando seus amigos Rika, Yamasaki, Chiharu, Naoko e Setsu, olham para ele e começam a rir.

Depois de algum tempo, o professor Terada entra na sala e vê tudo o mundo a rir de Shaoran.

Terada: Mas o que se passa aqui?

Menino 1 (contendo o riso): Professor, o Shaoran disse que os anjos existem.

Shaoran (envergonhado): Mas é verdade.

Terada (batendo palmas): Vamos todos para os seus lugares para podermos começar a aula.

Todos os alunos: Sim, senhor.

E assim as aulas foram decorrendo até que finalmente acabaram.

Terada (fechando o livro): Bem por hoje é tudo, podem sair. Menos o senhor Reed.

Shaoran (espantado): O que foi? Eu não fiz nada.

Terada: Vamos ter uma conversa, senhor Reed.

Shaoran: Está bem (desanimado).

Enquanto todo saiam os amigos de Shaoran se despediram dele. Então ele se sentou na mesa a frente do professor, que se tinha também sentado.

* * *

NO MUNDO DIVINO

Sakura e Touya foram chamados pelo chefe dos anjos. Enquanto eles caminhavam até o castelo, conversanvam curiosos.

Sakura (andando): Por que que ele nos mandou chamar?

Touya (sério): Não sei, mas tenho a certeza que é algum muito importante, senão ele não nos teria chamado assim tão de repente.

Eles andaram até chegar ao seu destino. O castelo que encontrava em sua frente, era grande e branco, possuia várias janelas. Na sua frente havia um lindo jardim, cheio de flores de todos os tipos. Um muro alto contornava o castelo e jardim.

Guarda 1:O mestre Yue vos espera.

Eles abriram o portão e foram conduzidos pelo jardim do castelo até á porta de entrada do castelo. Ao entrarem eles vão até aos aposentos dele.

Guarda 2 (abrindo a porta): Podem passar.

Eles entraram e encontraram o mestre Yue sentado numa mesa, que tinha em seus aposentos.

Yue (se virando para eles sem se levantar da cadeira): Ainda bem que vieram, podem se sentar.

Sakura (se sentado): Por que nos chamou, mestre Yue?

Touya (também se sentando): Eu também queria saber o por quê.

Yue (fechando os olhos): Foi porque…

* * *

NA TERRA

Shaoran voltava para casa após ficar meia hora conversando, que por sinal havia sido mais ou menos agradavel, com o professor Terada.

_**~Flash Back~**_

_Terada (sério): Shaoran, que historia é essa de que anjos existem?_

_Shaoran: É que quando era pequeno, a minha mãe me falava muitas vezes que os anjos nos cuidavam e nos protegiam._

_Terada: A tua mãe já faleceu há muito tempo, não é?_

_Shaoran: Sim, quando eu tinha mais ou menos 3 anos._

_Terada: Entendo, isso deve ser muito difícil. Por esta vez te perdoou, mas da próxima vez não. _

_Shaoran: Obrigado, professor._

_**~Fim do Flash Back~ **_

No caminho para casa, encontra os seus amigos.

Setsu: Shaoran, então como correu?

Shaoran: Bem… Correu….

Yamasaki: O que o professor te disse?

Shaoran (tentando falar): Bem…

Chiharu (interropendo): Não me digas que ele te castigou.

Shaoran (sem graça): Foi…

Rika (pondo um dedo no queixo): Será que ele também acredita?

Shaoran (com uma gota na cabeça): Ele… Não…

Naoko (interropendo): Isto é um mistério (com os olhos brilhando).

E todos continuaram a falar, sem ligar para o que o Shaoran dizia. Até que alguém gritou fazendo todos ficaram calados e se virarem para quem havia gritado.

Setsu: Será que podem deixar ele falar? Com todos a falar ao mesmo tempo ele não consegue.

Naoko: Não era preciso ter falado assim, Yuuki.

Setsu: Era preciso sim, vocês estavam todos falando ao mesmo tempo e nem deixaram o Shaoran falar.

Rika: Ele tem razão, Naoko (se virando para o Shaoran). Desculpa, Shaoran.

Shaoran (com uma mão na cabeça): Não faz mal, Sasaki.

Yamasaki (sorrindo): Sabiam que os anjos anteriormente matavam as pessoas e depois se tornavam em demónios.

Shaoran (arregalando os olhos): De verdade?

Chiharu: Mentiroso.

Shaoran (gota): Hehe….(pensando)Pensava que era verdade.

* * *

NO MUNDO DIVINO

Sakura e Touya tinham saído do palácio, agora caminhavam de regresso a casa

Touya (caminhado): Nem acredito no que ele nos disse.

Sakura (andando e olhando para o céu):Nem eu, Touya.

_**~Flash Back~**_

_Yue: Foi porque eu queria mandar a Sakura para a Terra._

_Touya (se levantando): Está louco? Queres que a minha irmã vá para um lugar perigoso como a Terra, ela não pode ir é demasiado inocente e bondos. Qualquer um lhe podia fazer ma.l_

_Sakura (contrariada): Hey! Eu sei me cuidar sozinha._

_Touya: Não, tu não podes._

_Enquanto eles discutiam, o mestre Yue pensava nas razões que foram a levar a escolher Sakura e não a outro anjo. Para ele era muito fácil escolher o outro anjo, mas ele queria que esse anjo não fosse ambicioso que fosse bondoso, amável e era por isso que ele tinha escolhido a Sakura. Porque ela era amável com todos e também muito simpática._

_Yue (assobiando): Tenham calma vocês dois, não é hora para discutirem. Sentem-se por favor._

_Sakura e Touya (se sentando): Sim._

_Yue: Como eu estava a dizer, Sakura tem que ir para a Terra cumprir uma missão muito importante._

_Touya: Missão… Que missão?_

_Yue: Bem, ela terá que encontrar os dois últimos anjos._

_Touya (alterado): Mas eu pensava que já não existiam anjos na Terra, como é possível?_

_Yue: Tenha calma, há uma pessoa que vai explicar tudo._

_Sakura: E quem seria essa pessoa?_

_Nesse mesmo momento uma pessoa abre a porta dno aposento do Yue, era uma mulher de mais ou menos 25 anos, tem cabelos pretos compridos e olhos castanhos._

_Yue (sorrindo): Entre e sente._

_A mulher entrou e se sentou ao lado de Yue._

_Yue: Deixa-me que vos apresente. Ela se chama Sakura Taisho Reed._

_Sakura (supreendida): A senhora tem o mesmo nome que eu._

_Sakura Taisho (sorrindo): Sim, é verdade._

_Yue (interropendo a conversa): A senhorita Taisho, podia nos contar sobre a missão dela por favor?_

_Sakura Taisho: Sim, é claro (olha para Sakura). Tua missão no mundo terrestre será encontrar os dois anjos._

_Touya: Mas eu pensei que todos os anjos estavam aqui, nunca ninguém me falou sobre um anjo que estivesse na Terra._

_Yue (preocupado): Isso foi porque…_

_Sakura Taisho (interropendo): Yue deixa que eu falo o que aconteceu._

_Yue: Está bem… (calmo) _

_Sakura Taisho: Há muito tempo atrás, eu também fui para a Terra. Eu queria ver como era. Durante a minha estadia conheci um homem chamado Clow Reed, ele fazia estagio numa impressa, o encontrei pela 1º vez quando eu ia fazer compras e esbarrei com o saco das compras em cima dele sem quere. Desse mesmo dia nos tornamos amigos, ele sempre me convidava para dar longos passeios pelo jardim da sua casa e também me convidava para tomar um sorvete. Passado mais alguns messes, eu percebi que me tinha apaixonado por ele, mas nós, os anjos, não nos podíamos apaixonar, principalmente por um humano, era contra as regras. Então um dia, ele convidou-me para ir ao parque e disse que se tinha apaixonado por mim. Mesmo sabendo das regras, não podia mentir ao meu coração, disse a ele que o amava. Depois disso ficamos noivos e logo nos casamos._

_Passado 9 meses tivemos nosso primeiro filho, um lindo menino. Algum tempo depois tivemo uma filha, uma linda menina (ela dizia com alegria nos olhos, que pareciam distantes, era como se ela tivesse vendo os dois filhos agora, percebeu Sakura). Os dois eram fruto do nosso amor. Quando o meu filho tinha 3 anos de idade, a minha filha 1 ano e meio, avisaram-me que o mundo divino estava sendo atacado por seres das trevas. Decidi apagar as recordações, pois eu tinha que voltar, não sabia os veria de novo, mas por algum motivo não consegui apagar as recordações do meu marido e dos meus filhos. Não havia mais tempo, então eu deixei a casa e parti para os céus. A batalha foi dura, mas nós conseguimos vence-la, quando regressei a Terra, ignorando as regras, já se tinham passado 2 anos, entendi que o tempo passa mais depressa na Terra do que no céu. Fui andado até a minha casa e os encontrei sendo consolados pela mãe do meu marido. Ai que vi uma foto minha que era abraçada pelo meu filho mais velho, chorei e sentia como se não pude mais ficar ali. Sai correrendo sem perceber em que direção ia, pareiquando percebi que estava num cemitério. Mais calma, começei a andar. Olhava cada parte do cemitério, pensando. Parei os olhos, assustada, quando descobri o meu tumulo. Encontrei uma senhora idosa deixando flores num tumulo ao lado do meu, perguntei a ela que tumulo era aquele. Ela me explicou que a mulher da familia tinha desaparecido, depois de perceber o sumisso da esposa, o marido chamou os policiais e andaram á procura dela por todos os lados, mas infelizmente não a encontravam. Passando dias procurando, mas nada de encontra-la, os policias deram a como morta. Após ouvir o que a senhora disse, começei a chorar pensando no sofrimento que meus filhos, meu marido passaram e continuam a passar. Com muito desgosto fui para o céu novamente (o olhar da senhorita Taisho havia mudado, agora demostravam tristeza). _

_Sakura (deixando cair uma lágrima): Que triste, eu sinto muito. Mas por que não dizesse que era a senhora Reed?_

_Sakura Taisho: Por que assim teria de dizer o motivo do meu sumisso repentino, ou seja, que eu era um anjo e isso era contra as regras. E desta vez, não tinha haver só comigo, mas com todos os anjos._

_Sakura (triste): Entendo._

_Touya (olhando para o Yue): Quer dizer que esses seus filhos são os últimos anjos da Terra?_

_Sakura Taisho: Exatamente._

_Sakura: Como os encontramos?_

_Sakura Taisho (sorrindo): Isso tens que descobrir sozinha. _

_Yue: Sakura, amanhã quero que venha aqui novamente, preciso falar contigo acerca de um assunto._

_Sakura (olhando para ele confusa): Sim._

_**~Fim do Flash Back~**_

Enquanto os irmãos Kinomoto caminhavam até casa no castelo, Yue olhava pela janela os observando.

Sakura Taisho: Yue, por que não lhes dizes a verdade?

Yue: Por que se eles souberem, eles não saberiam lidar com o problema.

Sakura Taisho: Entendo, então quer dizer que eles também sabem da existência dos últimos anjos da Terra?

Yue: Provavelmente.

* * *

NA TERRA

Shaoran após se despedir de seua amigos foi diretamente para casa, mas mal ele sabia que tinha duas surpresas á sua espera.

Shaoran (abrindo a porta de casa): Já cheguei.

Voz (abraçando ele): Meu amor, estava com saudades.

Shaoran (sendo abraçando): Ka… Karin, o que fazes aqui? Quando chegas-te?

Karin (sorrindo): Hoje, não te disse nada porque queria que fosse uma supresa.

Shaoran (pondo a mão nos cabelos): Bem, me surpreendeu muito.

Karin: Mas também tem mais uma surpresa.

Shaoran: Outra? (confuso)

Karin: Sim, está no teu quarto.

Shaoran (indo para o seu quarto): Ok.

Ele abriu a porta do seu quarto, viu uma garota de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos.

Garota (sorrindo): Oie, como vai o meu irmão preferido?

Shaoran (supreso): Tomoyo, quando regressas-te?

Tomoyo: Regressei esta manhã e encontrei Karin no aeroporto. Também telefonei ao nosso pai para dizer que não se preocupará. Sabes, eu e a Karin vamos estudar na mesma universidade que você.

Shaoran: Isso é uma maravilha.

Tomoyo: Sim, também poderás ver sempre a Karin e estar bem juntinho dela (com os olhos brilhando). Eu vou puder finalmente ver a tua cara de felicidade.

Shaoran (com uma gota na cabeça e corado): To… Tomoyo…

Tomoyo (vendo ele corado): Viu, eu tenho razão.

Shaoran: Hehe…

Tomoyo: Irmão, que tal se fossemos ao Templo Tsukimini?

Shaoran (sorrindo): Uma boa ideia, vou perguntar a Karin, se ela quer vir conosco.

* * *

NO MUNDO DIVINO

Era uma linda manhã, Sakura caminhava até ao castelo do Yue.

Sakura (pensando): O que será que ele quer comigo?

Ao chegar ao castelo Sakura é informada que o mestre Yue se encontra no aposento, a esperando. Ela vai até lá e encontra o mestre Yue junto a um boneco de peluche amarelo com asas.

Sakura (confusa): Mestre Yue, não sabia que o senhor gostava de brincar com pelucias.

Yue (gota): Hehe…

Kero (voando até ficando cara a cara com ela): Mais respeito menina, eu não sou um pelucia. Me chamo Kerobreus, sou um dos guardiões do mestre Yue.

Sakura: Entendi (gota). Desculpe.

Kero: Espero que sim.

Yue: Sakura como tens que ir ao mundo terrestre, Kerobreus será o teu guardião e guia durante a tua ém já localizei onde estam os dois anjos perdidos, eles estão em Tomoeda. E falei com a pessoa que cuidará de ti.

Sakura: Quem é?

Yue: O seu nome é Kaho Mizuki, ela é uma sacerdotisa e tem uma casa no Templo Tsukimini.

Sakura: Mas como eu chego até lá?

Yue: Há um acontecimento que ocorre em cada 100 anos, assim como no Templo Tsukimini a árvore sagrada floresce assim como a árvore do mundo divino. Quando ela floresce se abre um portal para o mundo terrestre, mas o portal dura só 1 minuto. Depois disso, se fecha.

Sakura: Em que lugar está a árvore do mundo divino?

Yue: Ela está no Templo Sagrado que fica ao pé do meu castelo, tens que estar aqui amanhã de manhã cedo.

Sakura: Sim.

* * *

NA TERRA

Uma manhã linda com o céu muito limpo, eram 7:20 quando o despertador tocou.

Shaoran (desligando o despertador): Hum…

Ele se levanta vai até ao guarda-roupa, veste o seu uniforme da universidade e desce para tomar o café-da-manhã. Encontra o seu pai e a sua irmã sentados á mesa.

Shaoran: Bom dia.

Clow e Tomoyo: Bom dia.

Shaoran (se sentado á mesa): Tomoyo por que que não vens comigo para a universidade?

Tomoyo (parando de comer): Está bem.

Depois de tomarem o café-da-manhã, se despediram do seu pai e foram para a universidade. No caminho encontraram a Rika e a Chiharu.

Rika e Chiharu: Bom dia, Shaoran.

Shaoran: Bom dia Sasaki, bom dia Mihara.

Chiharu: Quem é essa menina?

Shaoran (sorrindo): Ela vai se apresentar depois, agora é melhor irmos.

Rika e Chiharu (confusas): Ok.

Eles continuaram a andar até a universidade. Ao chegaram na sala, eles se sentaram e o professor anunciou que teriam duas novas alunas.

Terada (as chamando): Podem passar.

A porta se abriu e duas jovens meninas entravam. Uma tinha cabelos preto e a outra tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

Terada: Estas são Tomoyo Reed e Karin Arisawa.

Tomoyo e Karin: Muito prazer.

Terada: Senhorita Tomoyo sente-se ao lado do senhor Shaoran e a senhorita Karin atrás da senhorita Tomoyo.

Tomoyo e Karin: Sim, senhor.

* * *

NO MUNDO DIVINO

Era de manhã e Sakura tinha chegado ao Templo Sagrado. Vinha acompanhada do seu irmão Touya, quando chegaram encontraram o mestre Yue, Kero e um desconhecido.

Sakura (olhando para o desconhecido): Quem é você?

Voz: Sakura, não te lembras de mim?

Ela quationava como ele poderia saber o seu nome, mas ela tinha a impressão de o conhecer. Não conseguia lembrar, tentou um pouco mais e uma lembrança veio a sua mente.

_**~Flash Back~**_

_Naquele tempo Sakura só tinha 5 anos quando conheceu o Suzaku._

_Touya: Sakura, quero te apresentar a uma pessoa._

_Sakura (sorrindo): Quem é essa pessoa, irmão?_

_Depois de algum tempo a porta se abriu e logo entrou um senhor que aparentava uns 30 anos, tinha poucos cabelos brancos. Junto com ele, um menino que tinha uns 6 anos de idade, possuia cabelos castanhos andolados e olhos verdes._

_Touya: Senhor Kururugi é um prazer tê-lo aqui, vejo que trouxe o seu filho._

_Senhor Kururugi: Obrigado, senhor Kinomoto. Sim, ele pediu-me para vir comigo._

_Touya: Sakura, este é o filho do senhor Kururugi._

_Sakura (caminhado até ele sorrindo): Olá, o meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto._

_Suzaku (sorrindo também): Sou Suzaku Kururugi._

_**~Fim do Flash Back~**_

Sakura (abraçando ele): Suzaku, voltas-te como me prometes-te quando nós tinhamos 10 anos.

Suzaku (retribuindo o abraço): Sim, como te prometi.

Sakura (olhando para ele): O que fazes aqui?

Yue: Eu pensei que ele poderia ir contigo, já que ele conhece o mundo terrestre.

Touya: Por esta vez tenho que concordar com o mestre Yue, é muito perigoso ir sozinha.

Kero (aparecendo diante dele): Ela não vai, eu vou com ela.

Touya: Pior ainda, é melhor ter uma pessoa do que um boneco de pelucia.

Kero (olhando para ele com raiva): O que disse?

Touya (encarando ele com igualdade): Você ouviu.

Yue (gota): Tenham calma, o portal está quase a se abrir.

* * *

NA TERRA

No Templo Tsukimini, a cerejeira sagrada começa a florir e de repente aparece um portal em sua frente.

Uma mulher com cabelo avermelhado e olhos avermelhados-claros estava observando a cerejeira a florir.

Kaho: Já está na hora (sorri).

* * *

NO MUNDO DIVINO

O mesmo acontece com a árvore do Templo Sagrado.

Yue: Está na hora de irem, antes que o portal se feche.

Sakura (se dirigindo para o portal junto a Suzaku e Kero): Adeus irmão.

Touya (acenado para ele): Adeus e se cuida.

Sakura olhou pela última vez para o seu irmão, entrou no portal seguida de Kero e Suzaku.

* * *

NA TERRA

No Templo Tsukimini, Kaho Mizuki estava a espera de seus convidados, em frente da árvore. Quando eles chegaram, o portal se fecha.

Sakura (olhando em redor): Então isto é o mundo terrestre?

Kaho: Sim, sejam bem-vindos.

Sakura (sorrindo): Olá, o meu nome é…

Kaho: Sakura Kinomoto, o senhor Yue me disse que vocês vinham.

Sakura: Entendo…

Kaho: Vocês devem estar cansados, venham até á minha casa e descansem um pouco.

Sakura, Kero e Suzaku: Obrigado.

Eles acompanharam a senhoria Kaho até á sua casa.

* * *

Na universidade de Tomoeda, Shaoran e os outros estavam no recreio sentados ao pé de uma velha cerejeira. Shaoran perguntou se tinham algum para fazer depois das aulas.

Naoko: Eu tenho aulas extras.

Chiharu: Eu vou ás compras.

Yamasaki: Desculpem, mas tenho coisas para fazer.

Rika: Eu também não posso ir, prometi á minha mãe limpar a casa.

Setsu: Desculpa Shaoran, mas eu também não posso ir (pondo a mão na cabeça).

Karin: Shaoran também já me tinha falado de ir ao templo, mas tenho assuntos para resolver.

De repente a campainha da universidade toca, avisado que tinham que entrar.

Shaoran (se levantado): Vamos?

Todos: Sim.

* * *

No Templo Tsukimini, Kaho tinha dado roupas para ela e para o Suzaku. Sakura vestia um Hakama, a parte de baixo era vermelho e a de cima era branco e calçava umas sandálias, enquanto o Suzaku vestia o mesmo. só que a parte de cima verde e a de baixo era branca.

Estavam sentados de joelhos á frente da senhorita Mizuki.

Kaho: Quando tu estiveres aqui na Terra, eu serei a tua irmã, por isso o teu nome será Sakura Mizuki.

Sakura (se questionando): E o Suzaku?

Suzaku (olhando para ela): Eu serei simplesmente o teu amigo de infância.

Sakura sorri para eles, então a senhorita Kaho começa a explicar os costumes que tinham ali, depois da explicação Kaho se levanta.

Kaho: Por agora venham me ajudar nas tarefas.

Suzaku: Sim, Sakura vem?

Suzaku olha para Sakura e vê que ela intensamente para a árvore sagrada do templo.

Suzaku (tocando no ombro dela): Sakura?

Sakura (despertando do transe e olhando para ele): O que foi?

Suzaku (preocupado): É que estavas a olhar para a árvore sagrada parecias distante

Sakura (baixando a cabeça): É que… Eu…

Kaho (tocando no ombro dela): Por que que não vai para ao pé da árvore? Tenho a certeza que te sentirás melhor.

Sakura (sorri): Sim, obrigada.

Então Sakura se dirige para a árvore.

Kaho: Deixemos ela sozinha por um tempo.

Suzaku e Kero: Sim.

E eles foram ajudar a senhorita Kaho.

* * *

Após acabarem as aulas, todos se despediram e só ficaram os dois irmãos.

Tomoyo (sorri): Vamos para o templo.

Shaoran: Sim.

E eles foram andando. Quando chegaram ao Templo Tsukimini encontraram uma garota desconhecida, que tocava com a mão no tronco da árvore e estava rodeada de flores de cerejeira que caíam da árvore. Para Shaoran aquilo era como uma visão de um anjo, Tomoyo olha para o seu irmão e vê que ele olhava intensamente com a face corada para a garota desconhecida.

Continua….

**Sessão especial dos Autores**

Princesa Sakura: Olá a todos espero que tenham gostado do 1ºcap

Mika-Chan: Claro que gostaram e espero que também tenham gostado da minha fic Âmbar da terra, Esmeralda do mar e vou-me esforçar para continuar

Princesa Sakura: Espero que sim, eu gostei muito da fic dela é o máximo

Ana-Chan (entrando no estúdio): Oie pessoas n.n. Bom, vou me apresentar, sou a revisora da Princesa Sakura, Ana-chan, mais conhecida aki como An-chan, prazer n.n Como vão? Eai gostaram do primeiro cap? *-* Deixem reviews ^^

Princesa Sakura (com os olhos brilhando): Não podes por a Sakura e o Shaoran se beijarem á luz da lua, seria muito romântico *-*

Mika-Chan: Não sei vou ter que pensar….

Ana-Chan(imaginando a cena): Oww ia ficar bonitinho, kawaii ^^ Bem espero que tenham gostado das minhas fics também ^^.

Princesa Sakura: Bem pessoal temos que nos despedir adeus

Mika-Chan: Beijos fiquem bem e não se esqueçam de ler as nossas fics.

Ana-Chan: Ja ne pessoas. Isso isso^^ E esperamos vocês na próxima…

Sakura, Mika-Chan e Ana-Chan: Sessão especial dos Autores


	2. Aviso Importante

Olá a todos desculpem a minha falta de postar as fics ´Uma nova aventura´ e ´Entre o céu e a terra´.

Vou explicar primeiro sobre ´Uma Nova Aventura´ como essa fic é muito longa tenho que faze-la pouco a pouco por isso vou demorar ainda um bocado a postar a fic, espero que vos tenhas esclarecido sobre essa fic.

Sobre ´Entre o Céu e a Terra´ tive algumas dificuldades sobre a parte dos encontros com os novos amigos da Sakura para irem visitar a cidade de Tomoeda mas Ana-chan e a Yoruki Hiiragizawa-san me ajudaram muito sobre esse tema.

A Mika-chan e a Yoruki-san me ajudaram muito sobre a questão de o Shaoran acreditar em anjos com a idade que tem por isso vou alteral isso. ^^

Agradeço muito á Mika-chan que sempre me ajudou e me deu o seu apoio na minha fic, á Ana-chan que revisa a minha fic e sempre ajuda-me quando pode e á Yoruki-san que me ajudou nos momentos difíceis da minha fic.

Obrigada ^-^


End file.
